11 Song Drabbles dedicated to Rose and Scorpius
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Just some quick song drabbles I did for Rose/Scorpius.


**Dislcaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Just some short song drabbles I did for Rose and Scorpius. Hope you like it. (It was my first attempt so please be nice when you review)**

**Crazier- Taylor Swift**

"Hey Rose," Scorpius said.

With only those two words, Rose's insides melted. He did everything perfectly. She didn't understand how

she could feel so giddy every time she stared into those grey eyes.

"Hi Scorpius," Rose replied, hiding her excitement.

Scorpius Malfoy was making Rose a little more crazier everyday.

**When You Look Me on the Eyes- Jonas Brothers**

Rose didn't know if she was ever going to feel true love again after Marcus broke up with her. That was until

she met Scorpius.

When their eyes met everything he was feeling came into Rose's mind. It was the same message

every time: I Love You.

Everything was perfect when Scorpius was with her.

"Your my heaven Rose," whispered Scorpius.

**Pushin' me Away- Jonas Brothers**

Rose was sick and tired of everything Scorpius was trying to pull.

He wasn't being truthful with her and it pushed her away a little bit farther every time he lied.

He didn't understand how much she needed him.

If he pushed anymore Rose would be gone.

**Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers**

Scorpius didn't understand why Rose left at first. Then he realized the problem.

He picked up the piece of parchment she had written him. He wondered whether he would ever get

Rose back.

Everyday he died a little more. He would never love anyone again unless he got Rose back.

"I can't live without you Rose," he whispered in his bedroom, staring out his window.

**BB Good- Jonas Brothers**

Scorpius was going to be good to Rose. His life depended on it after he picked her up from her

house. Rose's Father practically demanded it.

"You going to be good on this date?" asked Rose.

"Are you going to be good?" he asked back.

"BB Good of course," Rose replied.

**I Want You- Kelly Clarkson**

Rose wanted Scorpius more than anyone.

"My broom broke a while back. Sorry," he said standing on her front door.

Rose walked out out with him.

He had such a bad temper sometimes, and anything could set him off. Then again she was the

exact same way.

"I want you," Rose said with a smile.

The two walked down the dirt road.

**Fearless- Taylor Swift**

He didn't know any girl braver than Rose Weasley. He could imagine her wearing her best

dress robes out in an awful storm.

She smiled at him during the the lesson in Transfiguration. Sure maybe it was risky since

Slytherin and Gryffindor usually weren't social with each other, but he smiled back.

Rose was fearless.

**Get Back- Demi Lovato**

Rose was a mess. She wanted Scorpius to be hers again.

Scorpius glanced at her in the hall.

She could tell he wanted her again too.

Scorpius was the only one she wanted. The one she fell for first. She wanted him to kiss

her and mean it.

_I want to get back_, Rose wrote on a piece of parchment. On the front she labeled Scorpius

Malfoy.

She was ready not to feel lonely anymore.

**Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift**

Rose was fed up with Scorpius. He never let her talk. For all she was concerned she would date all

of his friend's to get back at him.

"Rose I really miss you," he said.

She could see right through that lie. It was over, they were over.

"You're just another picture to burn Scorpius, and if you try to get back with me, watch out for

my Dad," she said smiling.

**One Man Show- Jonas Brothers**

Scorpious was going crazy. Every corner he turned he saw Rose's beautiful face.

She had dumped him though and hooked up with his friend Zac Zabini.

He thought she might be different after a few more dates with him. Apparently he was wrong.

He looked down and saw a note in front of him.

_Can we talk_?- Rose

_No, I'm a one man show_, he wrote back.

**The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

Scorpius walked through Rose's front door. He shook hands politely with Mrs. Weasley and

started talking about business issues with Mr. Weasley.

"Ready to go Rose?" he asked.

Right on time, Rose thought.

"Yep."

Rose missed when they used to fight, scream, and when she cursed his name out at two

in the morning. They would both act crazy and insane together.

"That's the way I loved you," Rose whispered.

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
